<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Origin Stories: Subjects 247 by Samstrykez7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515521">Origin Stories: Subjects 247</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstrykez7/pseuds/Samstrykez7'>Samstrykez7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Valkyrie and The Viking: Anecdotes and Origin Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstrykez7/pseuds/Samstrykez7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious data report buried somewhere in the archives of an unknown facility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V &amp; V (Cyberpunk 2077)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Valkyrie and The Viking: Anecdotes and Origin Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Origin Stories: Subjects 247</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>{x} Data Profile Closed.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Loading Data Profile…..</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Loaded...Opening Data Profile: Subjects 247 Review</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>{...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Subject 247 A</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Name:  [REDACTED] </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Age: 10</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Potential Attributes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technical Aptitude: Very High, Success</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 A has shown both high interest and proficiency in technical exercises. The subject has displayed a remarkable ability to rebuild complex models after a brief look at the schematics. We will be putting them through spatial visualization exercises to improve these skills further. With enough time and drills, 247 A will have the ability to construct and deconstruct technical models with ease mentally. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Netrunning Aptitude: Very Low, Failure</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 A has not had any success in netrunning activities. All attempts to produce positive results have failed, and 247 A has not shown any signs of improvement throughout testing. The subject becomes disoriented and anxious when put through basic breach protocol procedures. All netrunning activities will be removed from their schedule.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Physique &amp; Agility Aptitude: Above Average, Success</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 A ranks only slightly above average compared to other subjects in these categories but can still use both these skills to their advantage. 247 A shows early signs of proficiency in tactical assessment, able to gauge an opponent’s physicality compared to their own and adjust accordingly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leadership Apptitude: Very High, Success</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 A is ranked number one in this category. The subject excels at communication and assertiveness when assigned leadership roles during team exercises. 247 A will be recommended for an early leadership training regiment. Leadership aptitude combined with observed tactical assessment capabilities will make an excellent future squad leader. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Subject 247 B</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Name: [REDACTED]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Age: 10</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Potential Attributes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Technical Apptitude: Very High, Success</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 B is not the fastest when it comes to rebuilding models but always rebuilds them efficiently and correctly. The subject spends most of their allotted time analyzing all available data before construction and deconstruction. We are hoping to improve 247 B’s analysis time by 50% over the next testing phase. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Netrunning Apptitude: Very High, Success</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 B has shown genius levels of intellect, and they are ranked off the charts when it comes to net running activities. Our primary practice architectures posed no difficulty for the subject. We will be subtly increasing the difficulty with each new test. We have also commissioned a special cyberdeck to test their skills further. 247 B could be ready to neutralize real daemons within a year or so. Note: Keep a special eye on 247 B’s net activities, do not underestimate them.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Physical Apptitude: Low, Failure Reflex Apptitude: Above Average, Success</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 B does not perform well in physical exercises. The subject appears to have quick reaction times, but their body cannot react as fast. We will condition 247 B to meet the expected standard in terms of stamina and basic melee combat, but we have removed all extra physical activities from their schedule. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leadership Apptitude: Above Average, Success</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>247 B excels at tactical games such as chess and simulated battlefields. The subject’s ability to analyze information makes them good at finding the strengths and weaknesses in others.  Unfortunately, 247 B does not possess the best social skills. When put in charge of other subjects, many disagreements occur, and the subject’s plans are often not followed correctly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Subjects 247 Overview</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shared DNA: 78% </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Subjects 247 are just within our new test parameter range of 65%-80%. This new parameter is how we’re testing the “Binoculocur/Monocular” theory proposed after our 150-200 trial run. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Skill Variance: Subjects have shared strengths but significantly differ in their weaknesses. These differences complement one another, which sets a strong foundation for a good team. These differences make their individualism more apparent as both Subjects are successful at different abilities in different ways. When combined, their abilities rank high in each Category. This is the desired outcome.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Teamwork: Good. Subjects get along well; there have been few observed issues between the two. Both Subjects focus on assigned tasks and get them done in record time 70% of the time. Our next goal will be to increase this consistency by 10%. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Improvements: We will be introducing more significant conflicts into their dynamic to facilitate conflict resolution skills. A friendly rivalry will also encourage both Subjects to continue to excel in their exercises. The goal is to build trust and reliability between the two Subjects while discouraging co-dependency behaviors. Sessions with Dr. Carson will go from once a month to every two weeks to gauge emotional state and mental stability.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Communication: Needs work; the decrease in shared DNA percentage makes communication via neural connections harder for subjects to achieve. However, issues with positive feedback loops during neural transmissions have not yet occurred. We believe the decrease in shared DNA is producing the desired results. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Conclusion: Subjects 247 have passed through another testing phase and will continue to the next. Funds are approved to pay for their continued participation in our testing phases. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Due to these test results, Subjects 247 are classified as priority assets. Funds allocated to renew their contracts have no limit, do whatever it takes to get their Parent(s) approval to continue testing. If payment is not accepted, transfer line of communication with Parent(s) to upper management.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>….}</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>{x} Data Profile Closed.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Loading Data Profile...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Loaded...Opening Data Profile: Subjects 248 Review ...{</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up, I don't plan to dive too deep into this subplot. Keyword: Plan, it could change. It mostly provides me a space to put some fake scientific reasoning into the twins' capabilities. It also does other narrative stuff too, but it's not going to be a focus in the main story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>